Dawn Breaking
by Dark-Night-Tigress
Summary: Sesshomaru/OCs. Sesshomaru finds love, but will he give up his world to have her? RATED M FOR A REASON! No likey, no read-y. AN:I know it starts without Sesshy, but keep reading. It gets better, trust me. There's a method to my madness XD
1. The Beginning

A light breeze blew through the oak tree outside Katana's window. It wasn't a hard climb, but then again, few things are hard if you want them bad enough. All she wanted was to not get caught.

She slid in quietly and walked over to her bedroom door. Closing it softly, Katana cut off the sound of her brother's loud music. The room was dark enough to be a jail cell, so long as she didn't turn on any lights. But she knew her way around, so she never did.

Sunlight and noise streamed into her open window. She closed it, now that she was inside, and pulled the blinds tightly over it to eliminate the feeling of the rush hour below. Finally, total silence. That was all she ever asked for. It held everything, except for the one voice she loved.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat on her bed. Carefully, Katana pulled off her leather uniform and layed it next to her on the bed. The warm metal of her knives pressed against her skin, and any one of them could rip the fabric. Still, she couldn't go anywhere if she looked like a sword fighting ninja, even if that's what she is. No, her blades were better off hidden.

Pausing, she listened to her brother's footsteps outside her door. Sean never did leave her alone for long, and he didn't even bother acting like a brother. But he knew he had no right to bother her now, when he wasn't even supposed to be home.

She still didn't know why her mother put up with him, no one else had. Her mom had no clue what he did while she wasn't there, and Katana wasn't planning on telling her. That would be stupid. Besides, Sean knew too much, just enough to cause more problems then she cared to deal with. Oh well, she'd just have to live with him. Wasn't all that bad when his head was clear, and he knew better than to try and get "friendly" with her. That was all that mattered.

There was a soft knock at her door and Katana went grudgingly to answer it. Sean. She cracked it first to make sure that he was alone, then opened it an inch more.

"All clear," he said smiling. His tone was soft, and it was too early for dinner. He wanted something.

"What?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Can't I just come in and say 'hi'?" His voice was always playful, in a scary sort of way. He definitely wanted something.

"Is that what you're here for?"

"Not really,"

That figures.

"Then what do you want Sean?"

He paused, looking her over. Black bra, black panties, and black leather holsters filled with at least a dozen knives. She didn't mind him seeing her like this, he had before, more times than she liked to mention. He knew that was as good as it got. Still, he loved to see her mad and knew how to push her buttons. Literally.

Stepping in closer, Sean reached down and pulled out a four inch switchblade from a sheathe strapped to her thigh. Without looking away from her eyes, he opened it and slid it up against her skin. Slowly, almost sinfully, he let the blade skim across her stomach and up her chest.

"Can this cut clothing?" he asked smiling.

In a flash, Katana pulled a second knife pressing it against his neck.

"As easily as it cuts skin."

She slipped her switchblade from his hand and put it back in its place.

"You still want something?"

Sean looked into her eyes, holding her gaze. The tip of the knife in her hand still pressed into the skin of his neck.

"What?" she asked again.

His hand wrapped softly around her wrist, pressing the blade against himself.

"Do it," he said quietly, "Slice away, have some fun,"

Katana looked at him steadily as he drove it in further, a trickle of blood running down his neck.

"Go on," he said again, "Then you can cancel that party I'm having downstairs. Might want to hurry though, it's in a couple hours…"

Sighing angrily, she ripped her hand from his, and placed the blade back into the sheathe on her hip. Sean touched his neck gingerly, wiped the blood, and licked his fingers clean.

"Not tonight," she said shortly, closing the door. He never changed, having another forbidden party. If anything happened, he knew she would get in trouble because her so-called 'brother' wasn't home. Adoption sucked.

Sean banged on the door for a few more minutes.

"Come on Kat, talk to me." His voice sounded sad even through the door, but she ignored him. They could talk later, when he wasn't just thinking about her body. He was such a lecher.

Crazy as it sounded, Katana was a virgin, and intended to stay that way until she was married. In many eyes, she was a perfect Christian daughter. But everyone has a bad side, and her friends knew her better. Jayme, Kelly, Paiton…the only people there who really understood her. Everyone else didn't bother trying.

Not saying that little Kat wasn't tempted, sometimes just to get Sean to shut up and leave her alone. He never over pressured her, but he made himself available to her. Even her friends thought it was obvious, her adopted brother wanted her. Bad. But there was only one who she would give herself to. Her love…her only…

And he wanted her to wait for him.

Katana's heart ached at the thought of him, which was why she had come home earlier than planned. She couldn't wait much longer. She had to see him. Now.

Stretching out on her bed, she relaxed and let her mind wander. All she had to do was get to sleep, and he would do the rest. Call for him, want him, he could feel her desire as easily as she could.

She drifted into sleep without noticing, but could faintly hear someone calling for her.

"Katana,"

That voice. It was clearer now, but it sounded so far away.

"Wake up," he whispered softly.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Everything seemed foggy, covered with a haze like cloud. She could see someone in the mist, coming towards her. She reached for them. So close, she was so close…

They touched and at once everything was perfectly clear. He was there, holding her hand gently in his own. Pulling her closer, Katana held onto him, burying her face in his chest. So warm, so soft, she never wanted to leave.

He breathed softly into her ear, whispering something that she couldn't understand. But it was so beautiful… It made her feel calm in a way that released all the tension inside her. She knew that she was safe, nothing could upset her now that he was there. He would never let anything hurt her again.

"Thank you…Sesshomaru…"she whispered. He smiled.

"Come with me."

Katana nodded and followed him willingly. He led her through the light mist to a clearing. They were in the woods now, and night had fallen over the land. The moon shone a deep red and shined full above them.

She sat next to Sesshomaru on a bent tree branch and leaned against him. His arm went around her and she relaxed.

"You're early tonight," he said quietly, "Is something wrong?"

She nodded, but couldn't find a way to put her thoughts into words. Somehow…something or someone…it was near her, coming closer. She thought that maybe it had been Sesshomaru, but the look in his eyes was detached as always. It did hold a touch of concern, but he must not have been as worried by it as she.

"I don't know what it is," she said finally, "something coming. Like a heartbeat…"

"A pulse?"

"Yeah. Do you know what it is?"

He was silent, and she could tell that he was thinking deeply. She waited patiently for him to speak, not wanting to break the silence.

"I have heard of a pulse similar to this one," he said after a moment, "I will find out more. But for now…"

He tilted her face towards his own.

"Be careful."

Katana smiled as his lips brushed against hers. A soft kiss, sweet, innocent really. Perfect.

"I have something for you," he said, "Something that I have been waiting to ask."

She looked up, curious at his manner. Was he…nervous?

"What is it?" she asked kindly.

Sesshomaru paused, and a flicker of anxiousness touched his otherwise closed face. He _was_ nervous! Katana tried her best not to smile, but she couldn't stop it.

"You're smiling?" he asked in a bemused tone.

"I've…never seen you this way." She tried hard not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped before she could calm down enough to look at him again. He sat with his lips parted and gazed at her, a mystified expression in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, blushing softly.

"Your smile, it's…"

Katana looked away for a moment, unable to meet his gaze. Why was he looking at her that way? Almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. They both knew the effect he had on her, but this was different. This made her want him, now more than ever. And from the way he looked at her now, she could see that Sesshomaru wanted her, too.

Slowly, almost uncertainly, Sesshomaru pulled out a beautifully engraved box from his sash. He held it out, placing it into her hand.

"Your anniversary gift,"

"That's not till tomorrow…" smiling happily, she started to unlock it.

"Don't open it," he said softly, "Wait until you're home."

"But…why?" Katana stroked it gently, "It's so beautiful."

"You'll see…"

She nodded, knowing that their time was running out. She would have to go soon.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Kat," he whispered slowly, "if I asked you to stay with me, would you?"

"Yes, you know that," she said softly, "Was that all?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru stroked her face gently.

"Yes," he said, content with her answer, "That is all I needed to know."

Katana could feel reality slipping, and she held on to the box with all her might. No matter what, she wouldn't let go, just hold on a little while longer. Don't let go…

"Kat, Kat wake up!"

Huh? Sean? Is that you?

"Katana, WAKE UP!!"

She sat up hurriedly and saw Sean lying face down on the floor. Katana held a saber in one hand, and the gift from Sesshomaru in the other. Sean moaned softly and struggled to sit up. His shirt was sliced in half, but other than that he was unharmed.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"What? Did I hit you?" her thoughts were elsewhere, but she tried to zone in. Her bedroom door was ajar, light and sound streaming in, and she noticed a few kids walking past her room. They were headed downstairs. Looking around, her room seemed in one piece. Then she looked back at Sean and felt immediate anger.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly, "You know you're not allowed in my room!"

SLAM!

Sean hit the wall in the hallway and landed on his side with a thud. Katana closed her door, locked it, and walked back to her bed. She must not have been asleep for too long. Since Sean didn't smell like alcohol, and she didn't hear anything breaking, the party must just be starting. Good.

Dressing quickly, Katana headed back out of her room and down the stairs. The place was packed with people, a few that she recognized, but most of them looked like seniors. No problem, she could still throw them out.

Walking over to the stereo system, she reached over and grabbed a mic.

"HEY! SHUT UP!!" she yelled directly into the speakers. Everyone looked at her in amazement and was silent.

She turned down the music, feeling the eyes on her as she did. Strange, she never got this much attention at school…

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up," she looked around into everyone's eyes, "Get the hell out of my house!"

No one moved, and then there was a small commotion as the freshmen and sophomores that knew of her left hurriedly. A few of the juniors sneaked out as well, but there were still plenty of people.

"Can you hear?" she said harshly, "Get out, before I throw you out!"

"Thought you were only saying it once!"

A few people chanced a laugh and parted as Sean walked through the crowd. One hand held his side, but he had removed his shirt. There was a bruise on his skin from hitting the wall.

"You can't throw people out of _my_ party," he said carelessly, "not when you didn't even bother to help set it-"

Katana stepped up to him and looked him dead in the eye. Placing her hand on his chest, she ran it down to his side. She grabbed the bruise tightly in one hand, grasping his throat in the other.

"Look," she said as he gasped for air, "you're not supposed to be here, but you are my brother. So I'll make you a deal,"

She lifted him, dragging him towards the door.

"I won't tell mom you had a party," she squeezed harder, "and you'll STAY OUT OF MY SPACE!" With that, she tossed him out the door and he skidded to a stop in the grass. There was a mad rush to get out, but a few people preferred to challenge her. Mainly the football team. They circled her quickly and she smirked.

"Outside," she said, moving out the door. They followed, catcalling and meowing the whole way. In the lawn, the captain stepped up to her.

"You're a feisty little lamb, aren't you?" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's okay," he said, his breath dripping with alcohol, "I like that…"

Smiling, Katana punched him in his ribs. He doubled over on the grass.

"Deep breaths baby," she said tauntingly, "you wouldn't want to lose that scholarship, would you?"

They rushed at her, some drawing small weapons. She laughed, looked around, and pulled out her katana from the sheathe on her back. Nearly three feet of metal and leather gleamed in the moonlight.

"Who's first?"

"STOP!"

Sean stood between them and held up both hands.

"Guys, trust me," he said, "You don't want to go there."

"Why not?" one asked angrily.

"Yeah man," said another, "she's just a girl!"

"Believe me, this girl will kill you,"

"Yeah right," the captain had regained his breath, and his mouth, "she couldn't kill a fly with a bulldozer!"

They all laughed, including Katana. But her laughter rang out long after her mouth had closed.

"I don't need a bulldozer to squash this fly," she said to Sean. He shook his head, pointing to the people behind them. A large crowd had gathered and was itching for a fight.

"Come on, Sean!" she begged, "He's such a jerk! Please? Just a little scratch…"

"No way," he held out his hand, "come on Kat. Let's just go…"

Sad at the loss of her prey, Katana placed her sword back in it's sheathe and took Sean's hand. The captain looked ready to say something, but Sean shook his head again.

"Don't," he warned, "She's already mad, I could just let her kill you,"

"Kill me?" he looked around, "I just wanted her to kiss me!"

THWACK! THWACK!

The captain feinted, two small silver knives embedded deeply into the leather of his jacket. Less then an inch from his skin, they were positioned directly over his lungs. Only his padding stopped them from piercing the walls of his chest.

Sean just nodded and led a now pleased Katana into the house.

"I told him not to…" he mumbled to himself. It was a good thing Katana never missed, or that would have been the end of football season.

The other players rushed their captain away, ducking every once in awhile as if stray knives might hit them at any moment. Katana and Sean laughed at them as they ran, then closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was fun…" Sean stretched out on the couch and moaned softly, "Did you have to hit that hard?"

"It's your own fault," was all Katana said.

Contented, Sean relaxed. His side hurt like crazy, but he was used to it by now. Kat always used him as an example. That figures…

Katana walked in and stretched a towel over his side, placing an icepack on it.

"You'll be alright in a few minutes," she said softly, "just keep that on there."

Sean nodded, feeling himself drifting off. All that arguing made him tired…

"Don't forget to cleanup before my mom gets home," she added. He sighed softly and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was dead silent, as everyone prepared for a nice long rest. Katana sat on her bed behind locked doors, Sesshomaru's gift in hand. Now that she was alone, she was scared to open it. What if it made noise? Who cared? It was from her love, and he knew her better than anyone, so why worry…

She took a deep steadying breath and lifted the golden seal on the box. It began to glow brightly as she did, a surreal light that filled her room. Katana gasped when she saw Sesshomaru standing before her, bathed in the light. This was a slim portal, and he remained only for the moment, but he was there. His chest was bare, and on it she could see his slashed tattoos against his skin.

"Katana…"

His voice was soft, a whisper, meant for her ears alone.

"Yes?" she answered softly. This must have been meant to be a secret, or else he would have done it while she was still in his world.

"Open the box," he said gently.

She did, lifting the lid to reveal a small satin cloth folded over something. She lifted it neatly. In the center of the cloth was a single silver ring. Katana felt her heart skip a beat; it was the most stunning thing she had ever seen. She only just barely heard the words that Sesshomaru spoke, so absorbed in gazing at its beauty.

"This is the crest of the western lands," he said softly, "The crescent moon surrounds a blood red jewel. It's very powerful, and its luster is eternal…"

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. Looking up at him, she could see that there was something more. She was silent as he spoke.

"It's- an engagement ring," he said slowly.

Katana was shocked into silence, she could not speak. But her smile was enough for him.

"If anyone finds out, you may be in danger-"

"I'll be fine," she said finally, "So long as I'm with you,"

She stood before him, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'll never leave you…"he whispered, his presence in her world warming her like a gently burning fire. And now, she was his. Forever.

"I have to go now," he said quietly, "be careful."

"I will."

And then, he was gone. So quickly, Katana might have sworn it was a dream, except for the gleaming silver ring on her finger. Overcome with emotion, she wrote everything down quickly so as not to forget. Her journal slide easily into her windowsill, and she tucked it away carefully before collapsing onto her bed.

"What a day…" she mumbled silently, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

"Shshh!!" Katana got up and closed her door. Payton, Kelly, and Jayme sat on her bed overwhelmed with giggles.

"Who cares?" Paiton got up and dragged Katana back to bed.

"All I want to know is did you accept?"

Shyly, she nodded and held up her hand. The ring shone bright in the lamplight and they oo-ed and ah-ed over it for a several minutes before settling down.

"Soo…when's the wedding?" Paiton, the ditz, had been speechless when she first heard that Katana was engaged to a demon, and a lord at that.

"Come on Pai, he has his own estate for peat's sake!" and that was Jayme, a believer till the end. She hadn't even been surprised at the news. Almost as if she had expected it, Jayme just smiled and looked happy that they had finally figured it out.

"She was all smiles through the whole school day," Jayme said, "Only her little Sesshy boy could have made her that happy…"

"Oh grow up," Kat laughed, "besides, Sesshomaru is no boy…"

"And how would you know?"

They laughed again, but soon the smiles faded.

"So, did you tell your mom?" Paiton asked softly.

Katana shook her head, "I can't."

"You have to eventually, right?"

"No," she said, "I-I don't know how…"

"Oh, just do what I did with my mom," Jayme said easily, "Cut her off and forget she ever had you."

Katana laughed and Jayme smiled at her accomplishment.

"You guys," she looked at them closely, "I can't wear his ring, can I?"

Kelly shook her head and Paiton agreed.

"No way, people will talk," Kelly said.

"And they'll tell your mom," Paiton added.

"Who cares?" Jayme was obviously annoyed, "So you're engaged to a demon, big deal. Invite her to the wedding and you should be good."

"That's not all," Katana drew them closer, "If anybody wants to hurt Sesshy, they might try and use me. Or they might try and get the magic from the ring,"

"Wait, he gave you a magical engagement ring?"

Katana nodded, "Sesshy said it's powerful."

"Wow," Jayme gasped softly, "If Sesshomaru said that, then it must be really strong…"

"Yeah, you know he's never wrong."

"And he has that habit of understating things a bit…"

"More like a lot…"

"Hey!"

Kat tossed a pillow at Kelly and sighed.

"I don't know if I want that kind of attention," she said finally, "I mean, I'm already a target to humans, why add demonic problems?"

"Marrying a demon lord won't make that any better…" Kelly whispered, "especially one with Sesshomaru's reputation."

"Yeah, I know," she looked around, "but there has to be another way."

They all thought heavily. There had to be a compromise somewhere.

Jayme perked up suddenly.

"What if you just ask him to keep it for you?" she suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katana asked.

"Well," Jayme stood up, "if you wanted it to be your wedding ring, then he'd give it to you at the wedding, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you're already promised to him, right?"

"I guess…"

"So…he gives it to you when you're both ready for the wedding."

Katana smiled, that just might work. If she could ask him to keep the ring, then he would be safe, and she would be worry free.

"And once you're married, then nothing else will matter, will it?"

Paiton broke them up with a question that only she could think of.

"So, um…are you two having kids?"

"PAI!!"

"What? They would be half demon, right?"

They all laughed again and Katana blushed deeply. Jayme nudged her and pointed to the door. There was a shadow just visible under it; Sean was obviously listening to their conversation. They nodded to Kelly and Paiton who kept laughing softly and whispering, while they crept to the door. Giggling softly, Katana grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Naturally, Sean fell into the room with a THUMP! that caused the floor to shake.

"Ow…" he moaned softly. Jayme poked him with the tip of one of her knives.

"Hey Kat," she looked pointedly at the window, and then back at Sean.

"Oh, that's mean…" Paiton backed away, but Kelly, Katana, and Jayme grabbed him and dragged him over to the window. There were plenty of bushes below, so his landing would be pretty soft. They leaned him, almost carelessly, out of the window.

"HEY, HEY! LET GO!!" he struggled and they released one of his legs. Now only Katana and Jayme were keeping him from connecting with the ground below.

"You sure you want us to do that?" Jayme loosened her grip a little and he slid farther down the wall.

"NO, PULL ME UP, PULL ME UP!!!"

Katana laughed and they let him slide down to his ankle.

"Should we pull him up?"

They looked at each other smiling, then simultaneously let go. Sean fell screaming to the ground, landed in the bushes, then got up slowly and brushed himself off. The girls leaned out the window, doubled over with laughter. He looked up at them angrily, but shrugged it off mumbling.

"Girls…" he said to himself, "why do I even bother…"

"You okay Sean?" Katana yelled out the window over the sound of her friends' giggles. He just looked at them irritably before going to the porch. He reappeared a minute later and threw a few rocks up at her window.

"Kat, open the door!"

Laughing again, they all ran down the stairs and looked out the hall window. Sean was standing on the porch waiting for them.

"Come on, I'm freezing!"

Kelly shrugged and started to open the door, but they grabbed her before she could.

"Kell, you just threw him out the window!" Paiton said breathlessly.

"I don't think he's too happy about that," Katana added, "maybe we should let him stay out for awhile…"

Kelly looked at them and shrugged, "I think he'll just get madder."

"Yeah," Jayme smiled, "well we'll just let him in for breakfast, okay?"

Katana nodded in agreement, "He should be cool by then."

Kelly and Paiton went to the window and shook their heads. Sean banged on the door but the weren't going to budge.

"Sorry Sean, you're outnumbered!" They yelled through the glass and made some silly faces. He returned with a few chosen hand signals.

"So childish…" Katana went back upstairs and grabbed a blanket out of her closet. She dropped it out the window.

"Hey Katana! Get down here!" Jayme yelled up the stairs, sounding stressed out.

Katana rushed down the stairs and saw her standing against the door. It was pushing back against her.

"He's trying to get in!" Kelly said.

"Who opened the door?"

They all looked at Paiton who was trying to avoid being noticed. Katana walked up to her.

"Pai?"

She looked up a little, then backed up a little.

"Pai…"

"Don't hit me!"

FLICK!

"There, now, help us push him out."

Paiton rubbed her head and walked over to the door. Jayme scooted over so that Paiton could shove the door closed. She locked it, dusted her hands, and plopped down on the floor. Kelly was standing at the window smiling.

"He's laying down," she said softly.

"Good!" They all laughed and relaxed, sliding to the floor.

"Whelp, nap time…night…" Jayme leaned against Katana and nodded off quickly. Kelly dozed against the wall, chains and all. Paiton had forty winks with the stairwell, before sliding down to the floor. Even Sean was out, literally.

Katana slid carefully away from Jayme and went to grab a few more blankets from her room. She layed them over the girls, then went outside to get the one she had dropped for Sean. He was curled up on the porch swing. She smiled, he looked so cute when he slept. It's one of the few times when you could see the nice guy he really was, the one she didn't mind calling her brother.

Thinking for a moment, Katana pulled him up and half carried, half dragged him into the house. He was heavy, but she managed to get him on the couch before going back for the blanket. She closed the door softly with a click, then walked over and layed the cover on Sean. He rolled over and continued to sleep.

Katana looked around, her friends slept soundly on the floor, and her 'brother' snoozed on the couch. She smiled.

"Night guys…"

They replied with snores all around.


	3. Chapter 3

She fell into bed and relaxed. The ring on her finger gleamed brightly, even in a dark room. It was beautiful, she wanted to keep it forever. But she would have to tell Sesshomaru, she wanted to stay engaged to him, but for the moment the safest thing for both of them would be to give it back.

Sesshomaru gazed at her quietly. Katana couldn't meet his eyes, and looked away, wondering what could be going on in his mind. She had told him the truth of how she was feeling, and that she wanted him to keep the ring for her. Besides, if it had any power, it was too much of a risk to keep in her world. He was silent while she talked and remained so now. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

He tilted her face towards his and stroked her gently.

"I understand," he said, "I was going to wait to give it to you, but…"

"But what?"

He paused, then sighed.

"You were so sad," he said softly, "I felt you. You're saddened when you leave, you feel alone. I wanted you to know that I'm always near you. I can always reach you, if you need me…"

Katana smiled, feeling herself blush softly. This was her Sesshomaru, always there for her, always one step ahead of her. He only wanted her to remember that he was a part of her, even when they were apart.

Handing him the ring, he slipped it into his pocket and pulled her closer. He was so strong, but his arms wrapped around her gently. Lovingly.

"Promise me you'll come back," he whispered.

"I promise."

He held her and she relaxed in his arms.

"I will marry you, Katana…" he whispered, "if you'll have me."

"If you'll have me," she looked up at him and he smiled.

"You're beautiful…" his voice echoed softly, "Are you sure you're not a demon?"

"No," Katana laughed, "you know I'm human."

"I don't believe that,"

"Neither do I."

Sesshomaru laughed softly and she warmed. He hardly ever did that.

"We'll see," he whispered, "when we're together, we'll both know."

Katana knew what he meant by together. They both wanted to wait, so they rarely brought it up. But that didn't mean they didn't long for the night when they could be apart of each other. They had talked about it once, and only once. If they had done more, she would have lost control. So would he.

Sesshomaru had a look in his eyes, one she had seen before. When he had first asked her to wait for him. He hadn't wanted to ask, but he had. For them both.

"I'm waiting," she said gently, "as long as it takes."

He pulled her close and held on.

"I'll find a way for us…I think I know how…" his voice was soft in her ear, close. She could feel his heart beating against her own. The echo was louder in his voice. It was fading.

"Don't let go," he whispered, "just hold on."

"What? Sesshy…"

"Hold on, take me with you."

She did, holding onto him as tight as she dared. He held her in his strong arms, not letting go, not loosening. Not this time. There was only one chance. He would go to her world, even if he could never come back. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

"Don't let go….hold on…don't let go…"

So close, he was still there.

"Don't let go…"

Almost.

"Hold on tight…"

Just a bit more.

"Don't let me go…"

Katana held onto the warmth of Sesshomaru's body against hers. And he held her back. They layed gently together, resting against each other and the softness of her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kat…"

Sean? No, this voice is beautiful. Soft…

"Katana…"

Sesshomaru? Is that you?

"Wake up beautiful…"

She opened her eyes softly and felt her heart skip. There he was, holding her gently. He was real, in her world.

"What happened?" she whispered, "How…what did we do?"

"We made a bridge." His voice was soft, but tired. He had used all of his strength to get there, and it was obvious that he needed to rest. He felt…different.

"Your friends were calling you," he said, straining to speak, "you should…go to them… before…"

He was asleep.

Katana got quietly out of bed, but Sesshomaru didn't stir. His breathing was deep and regular. She hadn't realized how tired he was. He looked so exhausted. He would probably sleep for the rest of the day.

Thinking fast, she slid down the stairs. Jayme was sharpening a dagger at the table, and Paiton was lounging next to Kelly on the couch.

"Good morning tiger-lily," Paiton smiled at her.

"Hey, umm-"

"Sean left," she continued, "he said he'd be gone all weekend, so it's just us girls!"

"Not really…" Katana walked over and sat next to them

"What's up kitty Kat?" Jayme set the knife aside and gave them her full attention.

"Somebody coming over tonight?"

"Oo, I hope he's hot!"

Katana looked at them smiling, "He is, and he's already here."

"WHAT?!?!?"

Kelly and Paiton ran over to the mirror, but Jayme just shrugged.

"Sesshy, right?" she asked calmly.

Katana should have been shocked, but she wasn't. Sometimes Jayme just knew things, without even thinking about it…

"You creep me out sometimes," she said, "how did you-?"

"I guessed."

"You little…!" Jayme jumped up and dodged Katana, running past Paiton and Kelly and through the kitchen.

"Sesshy's here, Sesshy's here!!" She yelled at them. Katana jumped onto Jayme's back and they fell to the floor.

"Get off Kat, I can't breathe!"

Katana slid up a little and Jayme threw her off.

"Thanks," she cracked her neck loudly and shook it out.

"Sure Jay," Katana rubbed away the pain in her shoulder and punched Jayme, "that hurt!"

"Get over it and start talking."

Kelly sat on the floor; Paiton struggled for a moment before folding her legs neatly under her butt.

"That's why you shouldn't wear short skirts," Katana said.

"Hey!"

"Unless you've got mile long legs, of course," she added.

"Thank you."

"Well, now that that's settled," Kelly leaned in, "is he really here?"

Katana nodded and Paiton squealed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…!!"

"Oh shut up Pai," Kat smiled around at them, "he's upstairs, but he's really tired so you guys have to be quiet, okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Whatever, let's just go already!"

They knocked each other over in their hurry to get upstairs.

"Hey, HEY!" Katana pushed Jayme and Kelly off of her back and stood up. Paiton stood waiting at the top of the stairs, her mile long legs making her easily the fastest. She was unscathed, but the rest of them looked like they just got out of a catfight. Or the circus.

"You guys look a mess," Paiton looked at them, confused.

"Well, not everybody is a gazelle Pai," Kelly got up and leaned against the wall, "is he still asleep?"

Paiton put her ear to the door and nodded.

"He's snoring!"

"What? No he's not," Katana jumped over Jayme and listened at the door. Sesshomaru breathed deeply on the other side.

"Wow, he really is tired…"

"I wanna see him," Jayme stepped up to the door and opened it quietly. They all leaned in and followed Katana over to the bed.

"Wow…"

"He's beautiful…"

"I know," Katana sat next to him and let her fingers trail in his hair. He sighed softly and they held their breath, but he remained asleep.

"How did he get here?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," they relaxed and sat around her room, ready for what would be a long story.

"I crossed over again, after you all went to sleep,"

"Yeah, thanks for the blanket," Jayme pulled out another knife and sharpened it while Katana spoke.

"We talked, about the ring, and…about us."

"So, you told him?"

"Yeah, but he was okay with it," Katana smiled, remembering again, "he held me. We both could feel the connection fading again, but he wouldn't let go."

Paiton nodded. "You pulled him through?"

"I think it was more than that," Jayme interrupted, "Youko and I tried that, but there was something missing."

"Power," Katana whispered. She looked up at them.

"When we came through, he was so…drained."

"You did say he was tired…"

"He used all of his will power. His aura, it felt strange, almost human."

Kelly's eyes went wide and Jayme tilted her head slightly.

"What does that mean?" Paiton asked.

No one answered.

They sat silently, having shared and dissected Katana's entire night. Her voice was hoarse from talking so much, and when she looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with tears. She loved him so much…

"So, what happens now?" Paiton asked softly, "I mean, is he going to stay?"

"I don't know." Katana shrugged, not sure if she wanted to tell them what was on her mind. Naturally, her friends saw through this cover immediately.

"What Kat?" they asked at once.

She smirked and shrugged.

"Come on, you know us better than that," Jayme said calmly.

"I don't know why you even try," Kelly added.

Paiton nudged her, "Give it up."

"Alright, alright…"smiling again, Katana stood up and drew them out the door. They sat in Sean's room, Kelly on the bed, Paiton at the desk, and Jayme on the floor. Katana stood, not liking her choice of rooms. Her 'brother' had been trying to get her to come in for weeks, but she wasn't that stupid. No way had she planned on coming in here of her own free will.

"So…" Kelly stretched out on the fresh blankets and relaxed, "what is it?"

"I don't think he can go back."

"What?" Paiton gasped, "Why not?"

"He doesn't want to," Katana shrugged slowly, "and if he knew he wasn't going back, then he wouldn't care how he got here, so it would be like…"

"A one way ticket?" Kelly offered. Katana nodded.

"But he always plans for emergency, right?"

Paiton thought for a moment, then spoke up softly.

"Sesshomaru might know a way to get back if he has to," she said, "but he probably can only go back alone, because if he could take you there…"

"Then he wouldn't have had to come here!" Katana and Kelly gasped. Jayme was clearly shocked.

"Wow Pai, you just said something smart!"

"And something that none of us thought up first…"

"Hey! I can be smart…" Paiton stuck out her lip a little and pouted.

"Moment over, she's back…" Kelly laughed, which made Paiton pout more, which made them all laugh. Soon, they were in a heap on the bed, wrestling like little kids. Sean heard them long before he walked in, but they didn't notice him for a full five minutes. He stood there with his mouth open, as if this was the best thing he had ever watched in his life. Licking his lips, he gazed at Katana longingly, and a soft moan escaped his throat. She looked up, and they all froze.

Sean bolted down the stairs and out the front door. He had reacted so fast that even Paiton had a hard time following him, and an even harder time keeping up with Katana, who was screaming at him loud enough to wake the dead. Her friends could see that she was really mad, and even though they all hated Sean, they were all relieved that she had left her weapons in the house. Not that she needed them if he ever slowed down…

"Help! Stop her!" Sean yelled as he ran, then stopped yelling when he realized that it only made him slow down. They could see that he was slowing, barely able to stay ahead of Katana. One good leap and he was done for.

Jayme and Paiton reached her just in time, just barely able to hold her back as Kelly charged on Sean and pinned him to the ground.

"Let go Jayme…" Katana's voice had become a dangerous hiss.

"No way," Jayme held on tighter, "If I do that you'll hit me for holding you in the first place, and you're way too angry right now."

Paiton held tight as well, knowing that Jayme was right. Katana never liked being held down, unless it was a certain guy doing the holding. It reminded her of an old nightmare she had as a kid, and it was a good thing she wasn't thinking of that at the moment. When she did, it made her a lot harder to handle, and the two of them were having trouble holding her as it was. In fact…

"Kelly? Could you lend us a hand please?" Paiton pressed her elbow into Katana's back, hitting a pressure point.

"PAI, GET OFF!!" she yelled angrily.

"Don't get her too mad Pai," Jayme said quickly. Katana had swung out in anger, with enough force to break bones. She dodged out of the way just in time and grabbed her arm, but let go in an instant. It was a waste of energy, she knew a way out of any hold they could place on her, and was just waiting for Pai and Jayme to loosen their grip on her shoulders. Not a chance.

"Kelly!"

Sitting up, Kelly released Sean.

"Run, and I swear we'll let her catch you."

Sean nodded, breathing hard. He backed away and sat down, rubbing his neck. Kelly had been pressing down on it to keep him from moving, and it was throbbing painfully. He looked wary of getting close to Katana, who was still trying to throw off her friends. Kelly walked over and sat on her back. Jayme and Paiton followed, sitting squarely on Kat's back. She couldn't move their combined weight and gave up.

"Fine, I won't kill him…"

"And?"

Katana sighed. "And I won't do anything else to him," she mumbled, "for the moment."

Satisfied, Paiton hopped off and walked over to Sean. She looked at him closely before slapping him square across his face. It was a good slap, hard, and it surprised them all. Sean's head snapped to one side with the force and a large red mark appeared on his cheek. His hand rose to touch it, then fell as he sighed.

Kelly got up next, moving quickly away from Katana's retaliation. She walked over to Sean and punched him in the ribs, holding her fist there for a moment, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded numbly.

Jayme was the last to get up, but Katana did not attack her like she did the others. It wouldn't have been fair, since there was no one there to hold her down while Jayme got off. Besides, Jayme moved too fast for her to really get in a good hit. She would get her later. Or maybe not…

Jayme walked over to Sean and he winced before she even touched him. Smiling, she pressed him on his ribs. He winced. She pressed his chest. Wince.

"What doesn't hurt?" she asked kindly. He shrugged.

"My head, I guess…"

Satisfied, Jayme punched him in the head and he crumpled to the ground, out cold. Katana got up and walked over, thinking. She kicked him between his legs and his body jerked. It wasn't a hard kick, but…

"He'll think he's going to die when he wakes up," she said smiling. They dragged him back to the house, letting him bump into a few things on the way. The sidewalk, the mailbox, the neighbor's dog…

After getting him in the house, they left Sean and went back upstairs to clean up. They were all rather pleased with their work, and happy to have been able to release some steam. But now, they wanted more.

They sat in their panties in Katana's room, none of them uncomfortable in the least with being half naked near a sleeping demon.

"Soo…you guys feel like riding tonight?" Katana asked slyly.

They looked at each other, then nodded enthusiastically.

"Kelly's bike is at my dad's place," Paiton said suddenly, "we'll have to go and get it."

"Ok," Katana looked at her watch, "meet us at the library in twenty minutes, and be dressed!" she yelled this last part, since Kelly and Paiton were already heading down the stairs.

"I brought my clothes," Jayme said. She pulled her bag out from under the bed and opened it. Several knives and swords fell out, and a pair of silver handcuffs. She tossed them aside and pulled out her own uniform, one of Katana's creations. Jayme had drawn it, but Katana was the one who brought it to life with a design that was perfect for the one wearing it. In Jayme's case, it held plenty of hidden holders and pockets for all of her knives and blades. Paiton's was short. Period. Kelly's outfit had a built in back sheathe similar to Katana's, but it was slightly longer and leaner. The outfit also held places for Kelly's own weapons, which were probably the hardest for Kat to create. One sheathe on her hip held her favorite dagger, given to her by Seto Kaiba. Somehow, she had been able to bring it through with her as a child and had kept it ever since. She had designed it's sheathe herself, and carefully watched over Katana as she created it. None of them had ever known her to be protective of anything as much as that dagger…

Jayme, now finished changing, walked to the full-length mirror and examined herself. She always looked good, but she checked just in case. Smiling, Katana went to her closet and pulled out her own uniform. Unlike the kimono she had worn the previous day, this design was all black leather and a lot more revealing. She had gotten the idea for it from Catwoman. The low cut pants showed off the slashed tattoos on her waist, similar to the ones on Sesshomaru's face, and wrists, and thighs…a mark of a promise too him. They weren't done yet, so he still hadn't seen them.

Katana pulled off her bra and bent down for her top, then paused, feeling eyes on her. Shrugging softly, she pulled on her top and had Jayme fasten it for her. They walked out together, taking only a few of their favorite weapons. Neither of them looked back.

Neither saw Sesshomaru's eyes close contentedly.

AN: Alrighty then, I just felt like throwing this in here. This story is completed, but I am transferring it. It's not perfect, and will take some revision, but for the most part I should be able to upload rather quickly. Other than that, not much else is new. I will be writing some Xander/Angel/Angelus drabbles as well as Markus/William (Underworld) so feel free to r&r. Ciao! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Katana and Jayme sped through the streets like flashes of black lightening. The revved up to a passing cop car, one on each side. The driver looked from one to the other before hitting his siren. Both popped a wheelie and raced him for a few blocks before slowing down. They pulled in front of the car and stopped, removing their helmets. They couldn't help laughing at the officer's reaction as he walked over and saw two teenage girls in sexy leather outfits. They were both seventeen, but they knew they didn't look that way.

"You girls going out tonight?" he asked calmly. They ignored him. Jayme pulled out her ponytail and shook out her hair. A move that made her look years older, and that nearly always got them out of a jam. She smiled and looked at Katana.

"I think you're low on oil," she said, winking. Katana got the message. Time to work.

She slid out of her saddle and stretched, then removed her gloves easily. She handed them to Jayme and pulled a small metal wire from her pocket. Leaning over, Katana opened her oil tank and smoothly slid in the wire, acting as if she did not notice the way her hips swayed as she did. The light reflected off of the metal chains on her pants and graced her waist. Jayme watched the performance with a soft smirk on her face. They always over did it…

"Nope, I'm good Jay," she said, screwing on the cap. She sat up and wiped the wire on the side of her pants. Hot grease…a little black gold never hurt. Jayme handed back her gloves and watched her pull them on carefully, before turning to the officer. His mouth was slightly open.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Katana said calmly. He nodded dazedly before finding his voice.

"I just transferred," he said softly.

"Really? From where?"

"New York,"

Jayme smiled happily; she had just come back from a trip to New York.

"Why'd you come here?" they asked together. He smiled.

"I have no idea…"

They all laughed, then Katana got an idea.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" she asked candidly. Jayme looked at her, surprised, then shrugged.

"My shift's over in ten," he said confused, "Why?"

"We're going to a rave tonight, invite only. It'll be fun…"

He looked unsure for a moment.

"I am a cop…" he looked at Katana again and smiled, "Okay. Let's go,"

"Wait," Jayme looked him over, "If you're coming, you have to change."

"No prob."

The cop walked back to his car and pulled out a bag from the backseat. He started to strip on the street. Changing into soft black jeans and a black muscle shirt, no one would guess that he was a cop. He looked just like any other twenty-something year old guy out for a night of fun. Hot.

"Can you ride?" Katana asked. He nodded.

"Good. Follow us."

Jayme got back on her bike and Katana slid onto her own. The cop climbed into his car and followed them through the streets. He pulled in behind Katana's house and parked. Jayme went into the garage and backed out another black Suzuki Katana. Good thing they both had more than one.

The cop got a black riding jacket from his trunk and locked the car. They tossed him a matching helmet, and he slid onto the bike like a natural. Jayme still looked unsure about the whole thing.

"You sure you can keep up?" she asked lightly, but her eyes showed that she was serious. He nodded, pulling out his license and tossing it to her. She flipped it open, barely glanced at it, then tossed it to Katana.

"He's legal," Katana tossed it back to him, having seen the motorcycle license inside. She should have been surprised, but then, he was a cop.

"What should I call you two?" he asked suddenly.

"Call us what you want," Katana said smiling, "but I'm Katana, and that's Jayme."

"Katana?" he looked at Jayme, "Is she serious?"

Jayme nodded at Katana, who had drawn her favorite katana from the sheath on her back. It was blood red, matching the contacts in her eyes. Jayme pulled out her daggers and tossed them around a bit. He eyed them nervously, but they both shrugged.

"Just don't make us angry."

He nodded, "I'm Dorian, by the way."

They both climbed onto their bikes and smiled at him, before pulling on their helmets and revving up.

"We know."

They flew off.

"Where are we going?" Dorian spoke into the radio in their helmets, which was easier than trying to yell over the wind.

"The library." Jayme said shortly.

Katana led the way, through the city. They were all going over the speed limit, but it was so late that no one cared. They hit the highway and were at eighty mph before they heard a single horn. A few other weekend riders sped up beside them and gave a show, but they didn't have time to show off with amateurs.

"What are we doing at the library?" Dorian asked.

Jayme and Katana laughed, but didn't answer.

"Come on, what's the big secret?"

They laughed again, purposely ignoring him, and rode faster. He revved harder to keep up, then swerved quickly as they turned off the exit ramp. The streets seemed deserted and he had never been this far into this area. They were passing many abandoned factories and old hotels. There were no signs of habitation anywhere that they passed, but he could see other blurs flashing past on the side streets. There was no way so many bikers were going to a library…

Five minutes later, they pulled into a parking garage and rode to the top. They pulled in front of an open door that led to a stairwell. There were two other girls standing there waiting for them. They were both dressed similar to Jayme and Katana.

"What took you so long?" the shorter girl asked, "and who's that?"

Dorian took off his helmet and they both gasped.

"Oo, he's hot…"

Katana parked her bike next to Dorian's and slid off. Jayme followed suit.

"Pai, Kell, this is officer Dorian Silvati."

"Officer?" Kelly smiled.

"You brought a police officer to the library?"

"He just wants to have some fun Pai, relax," Katana pulled off her helmet, set it on her bike and pushed her alarm. Dorian watched, confused.

"Why do you have an alarm on a motorcycle?"

"Don't get on," Jayme did the same with her bike and walked over, "you ride it and ten minutes later your butt is blown off."

He shrugged and looked at the girls again.

"I'm Kelly," said the shorter of the two. She wore a black and purple fantasy outfit, tight, with plenty of chains.

Kelly nodded to Paiton, who stuck out her lip stubbornly.

"And this is Paiton," Kelly said, poking her friend. She pouted, then shrugged and pulled out her mirror. Her reflection showed a short green and black kimono made of some strong material. It was the most modest of the group, but it showed of her amazingly long legs.

"Just so you know," she said softly, "we're all taken at the moment."

Dorian nodded, having thought about it on the way. There was no way girls like this were single.

"I don't think we should call you Dorian in there," Jayme said suddenly. To his surprise, they all agreed and were silent while they thought.

"Silver." Katana said finally.

"What, like the immortal blood line?" Paiton asked.

"Exactly."

"Nice," Jayme nodded, "you might not want to mention what you do."

Dorian smiled, and his expression made them all turn away shyly. He was turning them on, and he knew it.

"Works for me," Kelly turned quickly towards the stairwell. Jayme and Paiton followed her.

"Let's go!"

"Come on," Katana grabbed his hand and he followed them into the dark stairwell.


	6. Chapter 6

The music was loud and intoxicating. They could hear it even before they got to the bottom of the stairs. A solid iron door blocked them from entering.

The girls stepped forward and a slot slid open in the wall. They each slid a card through the slot, Katana sliding in an extra one for Dorian, and it closed. They backed up and the door swung out heavily. A deep bass vibrated their bodies as soon as they entered the room.

"Welcome to the Library, Silver…" They walked in and his jaw dropped. The room was huge, and there were over a hundred people. Some were teens; some were older than he was. From where they stood, he could see what looked like two bars, a stage, a tattoo parlor, and plenty of other things. None of it looked illegal, but he wouldn't have cared if it were.

"Hey, I'll be back," Katana walked away and Silver followed. She headed over to the nearest bar and spun onto a stool. The bartender walked over smiling.

"Hey Kat, didn't expect you tonight," before she said anything, he whipped up her favorite drink and slid it to her. There was a furtive look in his eyes, but she ignored it and accepted the concoction smiling.

Al grabbed a glass and started to polish it. Silver sat next to Katana.

"So, who's your friend?"

"Allen, this is Silver," she said, calmly sipping her drink. It was a little stronger than usual. She downed the rest of it and nodded.

"Perfect, thanks Al."

She slid off the stool and made her way through the party. A few people nodded to her, or waved. One guy in his twenties bumped up against her and asked her to dance, slipping one arm around her waist easily. He said 'hey' to Silver, but wasn't bothered at all that he was there with Katana.

"Come on baby, dance with me…"he squeezed her waist gently.

"Later Curtis," she planted a friendly kiss on his cheek and squeezed back, "You see Jabrel tonight?"

"Not yet, he was late yesterday though," he smiled, "getting another one?"

"Yeah…who's dipping tonight?" she asked casually.

"Davis, and Ash is over there too."

"Ashlynn? Thanks Curt."

"You owe me a dance…" He stepped away and Katana walked over to the tattoo parlor. Silver followed perplexed. He reached for her hand and she turned to face him.

"What was that about?" he yelled over the music. Katana paused for a moment, then sat on the nearest table and leaned back. Even in the dim light, he could see the slash tattoos on her waist. There was one on each side, but they were thin.

"I'm getting two more," she said sitting up, "and maybe something else."

"You're allowed to do that?"

Katana laughed softly, unable to keep the purr from her voice.

"You're not a cop, remember?"

Before he could answer, she had already walked into the parlor. He followed.

There were five chairs, two of which were open. Two artists seemed to be going from one to the next. Davis was placing what looked like a panther onto the arm of one of the older guys. The girl next to him was straddling another guy and carving a symbol onto his back. He looked rather disappointed when she got up and said she was done.

"Hey Ash!"

The girl, Ashlynn, looked up at them and waved them over. She patched up the man and started cleaning her needles. He winced when they brushed past him. A few waiting people started to complain at being pushed back, but they stopped when they saw Katana.

"Nice rep…" Silver mumbled.

"Hey, what's up Kat?" Ashlynn hugged her and lowered the chair so that Katana could climb on.

"Can you finish Jabrel's work?"

"No way!" Ashlynn looked star struck, "You know my style is more modern, Brel's is classic. I can't do that Sesshy stuff any better than Davis…"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Hey De'Chon," Katana spoke to the other artist, who nodded.

"Hey Kat, Jabrel's on his way."

"K, thanks, I'll be back," Katana got up to go, then paused.

"Sorry, this is Ashlynn, and this is DeChon Davis," she spoke to Silver.

He nodded, "I'm Sil-"

"We know," they said, before he could finish.

Ashlynn turned to the next person and they pointed out which tattoo they wanted from the list on the wall.

"Come on," Kat led the way back out of the parlor and onto the dance floor. The crowd grew as it got later into the night, nearly two hundred people had entered. Silver looked up at the wall and noticed a banner that ran around the room. Each time someone came in, their name and a color was announced in red letters around the entire place.

"What do the colors mean?" he asked.

"It's a ranking system. Pink is new, orange is more than once," she pointed to the names flashing now, "regular people can get all the way to black, which means you're here just about every night."

"What are you?"

"Blood red," she said softly.

"Meaning?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him, whispering one word into his ear.

"Deadly."

He couldn't help putting his arms around her, it felt so…good. Her body moved against his as if it had been born there. Softly, but strong. Passionate. Even though he knew she belonged to someone else, he couldn't help wanting that desire to be his. He was only feeling the love she had for another man, and she didn't mind sharing it with him tonight.

They moved to the music until it became a part of them, holding their bodies in itself. It was contagious, sweeping through the crowd. Everybody felt it, and nobody could stop. The heat rose, body pressed against body. Clothes melted off revealing bikinis and lingerie. Silver stood sensually, his bare arms and chest holding Katana tight against him. He pulled off her sheaths and layed them on a table, letting his hands run gently around her waist. He could feel her body reacting to him, moving against him. The crowd moved around them and they stood alone in the center. The lights had faded, except for the one above them.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

Together, in the heat of the night, they danced.

Paiton and Jayme sat at the bar because it showed off Pai's legs in the best light. Kelly was dancing somewhere in the crowd, but Jayme didn't dance and Paiton was too busy flirting to care. Jayme was the first to notice that Katana and Silver were alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Looks like Kat's getting a little close to Silver…" she said. Paiton followed her eyes and nearly spit out her drink.

"What are they doing?!"

"Looks Cuban," Jayme said thoughtfully. She shrugged, "At least Sesshomaru's not here."

"I don't know," Paiton looked around, "I swear I saw him, but he moved so fast. I thought maybe…"

"Oh no…" Jayme looked too, but she couldn't see any faces, "Paiton, we have to get them out of here! I had Al spike her drink…"

They both jumped up and pushed their way through the crowd. The song ended, and Silver was holding Katana so close. Their lips were inches apart, he was going to kiss her. If Sesshomaru saw them…

"Katana, stop!"

Jayme and Paiton burst into the circle and everyone froze. Silver stood alone, looking at them confusedly.

"Did you…?"

He shook his head numbly and walked over to the far bar. He needed a drink, a very strong drink…

Jayme and Paiton looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to Al's bar. Kelly caught up with them on the way.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"You explain," Jayme said turning, "I need a drink"

Kelly looked confused, but didn't push the matter.

"I saw Kat in the parlor," Kelly said suddenly, "she said something about getting her second set and working off a buzz, whatever that means…"

"Let's go back to the bar," Paiton grabbed her arm, "there's a set of twins that I want you to meet …"

She dragged off a rather reluctant Kelly towards the two guys without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Katana spotted Jabrel and walked over to his chair. The parlor was nearly empty of people and, thankfully, he had just arrived so there was no one in line.

"Hey Brel," she said, slightly breathless. He looked up, nodded, and got a place ready for her.

"Ready to finish?"

"Yeah…" she sat in the chair and he leaned it back.

"Which side first?"

She turned onto her left side, facing away from him. He gave her a numbing shot and wiped her waist with a cold cloth. She winced.

"What did you do?" he asked softly.

Katana paused, not totally sure how to answer him.

"Don't lie to me," he said.

This was their friendship, she could tell him anything. She never lied, and he always believed her. No matter what.

"He came for me," she said softly, "and… I betrayed him."

"How?"

"I was buzzed," she whispered, "I danced with Silver."

"Cuban or Latin?"

"Both."

Jabrel lifted his loaded needle and leaned in to start. They had already decided what she wanted, so they didn't need to discuss it. Two slashes on each side, it would never come off or dull. It would appear to be a natural, original birthmark.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Jabrel started with the design and kept talking.

"Is he here?"

"I think he was," she said sighing, "but he probably left."

"Think he saw you?"

"Even if he didn't, I have to tell him…"

She relaxed while Jabrel carved the symbol into her skin. The outline was done, he began shading in the center.

"Why didn't you want purple?"

"It'll turn purple once we're married,"

"He proposed?"

"Mm hmm…it was my anniversary gift…"

He leaned closer, carefully making the point on the slash.

"Forward."

Katana tilted forward so that he could do the other half of the slash, the part that went onto her back.

"So are you having the wedding at his mansion?"

"I don't know," she thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure if he wants to go back…"

"Probably because he doesn't know a way to take you with him."

"That's what Jayme said," Katana stretched out a little to make sure he covered everything, "I feel like something's going to happen soon."

"Well, send me an invitation for the wedding."

"You know I will."

Jabrel sat up and wiped the entire design with a soft disinfectant, just in case. He covered it with a gauze pad and taped it down.

"Other side."

Katana rolled over, and faced him. He noticed the pained look on her face, but said nothing about it. She could handle it.

"Back."

She leaned back a little and Jabrel gave her a second numbing shot in her side. He wiped it down and she winced again.

"Cold?"

"Mm hmm," she nodded, feeling exhausted.

"Somebody might have to drive you home," he said softly, "these are some strong drugs."

"It's alright…I'll be okay in a bit…"

He nodded and started the outline of the final design. He worked silently, waiting to see if there was something else she wished to say. Katana was one of those people who changed with the wind. She might seem harsh, and she was definitely capable of being cold. But that was only a way to protect herself. She really was a kind person, and sweet, in a vindictive sort of way…

"Is this all you want?" he asked as he put the final touches on the tat. She opened her eyes and he got the impression that she had fallen asleep.

"Um…no," she said softly. Jabrel dabbed her skin gently and covered it like the other side. He pressed a button on the side of the chair and it rose back to a seating position.

"I got an idea earlier," she said slowly, "but I'm going to ask Sesshomaru for permission first."

"What is it?"

"The same thing," she rubbed her neck, thinking, "Sesshy has them on his wrists, thighs, and ankles, and he has some really sexy claw marks on his…"

"Too much info Kat,"

She giggled softly. Few people ever saw this side of Katana, and she sometimes forgot that Jabrel was a guy. Even though he knew more about her than most of her friends, she had to be careful not to gross him out.

"Sorry Brel," she said finally.

"So you want all of his markings?"

"I think so."

"You think?" he looked at her and tilted his head slightly. She smiled; she was about to hear the speech again.

"You know what I'm going to say, right?"

Katana sighed and recited, "Everything you do to your body is permanent so you have to be sure that what you do is what you want to live with."

"And how sure do you have to be?"

"One thousand percent."

"Exactly." He sat in the chair next to her and they both relaxed.

"So, how do you want it?"

"I can't describe it," she said excitedly, "I'll bring in some pictures, okay?"

"If you say so…" he dozed off to sleep and Katana watched him. He looked so goofy, a dark skinned punk with a body covered in tats. It was a good thing that they had never dated, for both of them, because otherwise they could never be as close as they were. Jabrel had been like a brother to her, even when they were little. They never really argued or fought, and he cared about her like a little sister, even though he was younger.

"Night Brel," she said softly. She got up to leave and switched off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kat! Katana!"

She walked over to her friends, smiling happily.

"Where's Silver?"

She slid onto a stool next to Kelly, who was sipping a deep red drink out of a tall glass. Jayme sat next to her with what looked liked an alcohol-free margarita. Paiton wasn't drinking anything.

"He's over at Donovan's side," Kelly said, talking about the other barkeeper, "said he needed a drink, right guys?"

They nodded and looked away.

"What's up?" Katana reached for the drink Al was handing her and sipped it cautiously. She didn't want a repeat of earlier, "did I miss something?"

"Nope," Jayme swallowed the rest of her drink and slid her glass down the counter. Al filled it and it came skating back, "You were right in the middle of it."

"Sesshomaru's here somewhere," Paiton said calmly, "We thought he saw you and Silver."

"Oh…" Katana shrugged and they all looked around, "I didn't think he was still here."

"You saw him?" Paiton pouted, "Aww, I wanted to surprise you."

"I didn't see him, but I felt him here."

"Wow, talk about bad timing." Kelly continued to sip her drink casually, tossing her hair every once in awhile towards the hot bouncer in the corner. He winked at her.

"Well, I have to go see him," Katana finished her drink and got up, "give Silver my number, okay?"

"I will!" Paiton said happily. They all looked at her and she sulked.

"I'll do it," Kelly said, getting up, "we all know Pai couldn't remember his name, let alone what to tell him."

And with that, Kelly slipped into the crowd and headed toward the other bar, making a short detour at the corner to flirt with the bouncer. Katana said goodnight to them all and grabbed her sheathes off the stool. The back door opened automatically and she slipped out, unnoticed.

The streets were empty, the only sound was that of her engine and she rode home. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, or how to explain that she didn't care for Silver at all. She had just wanted to show someone what it was that she was feeling, and he had been right there. She didn't think Sesshomaru would be mad at her, but it could be worse than that. He might regret coming.

Katana rode faster, only a block away from her house. The neighboring homes were vacant and dark, and as hers came into view, she was surprised to see a light on. Hadn't they turned them all off?

She parked in front of the porch and walked up the steps. The door was open.

Silently, she pulled out her sword and stepped in. Nothing seemed out of place at first glance, and it didn't look anything like a break in. She relaxed a little and walked upstairs. Her door was closed and locked, like she'd left it. She started to take out her key when she hard a creak in the next room. Sean's room.

Katana moved on tiptoe towards his door, armed and ready. She pushed it and it swung open silently. She sighed.

"Sean!"

He jumped a foot in the air and fell to the floor.

"What did I do now?" he asked, sitting up cautiously. He sat on the floor with his hands on his knees. A position of innocence.

"Cut it out, I thought someone else was here."

"So, what, you were gonna kill me?"

"I was going to save you…" she mumbled to herself. Who knows what might have happened if he had gotten into her room.

"What?" he got up and went stiffly back to fixing his bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly, "They said you'd be gone all weekend."

"I was, till I heard about the biker rave tonight." He tugged the side of his blanket and sat down, "figured you'd be out all night. Again."

"Stop spying on me," she said quickly, "and stay out of my room, unless you want to have a very slow and painful death."

Sean laughed, then saw the look on her face.

"You're serious?"

Instead of answering, Katana walked out and pulled out the key to her room. She unlocked it and slid in, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru was sitting on the open windowsill, letting the wind blow over his bare chest. He didn't look up when she came in.

She walked to her closet and removed the pads on her waist, changing into one of her favorite nightgowns. It looked like a Japanese silk kimono. When she walked out, he hadn't moved, but he turned to face her and held out his hand. She took it, leaning against him.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered nervously.

He wrapped himself around her and waited. She took a deep breath.

"I got buzzed tonight," she said softly, "I almost kissed a guy."

He nodded patiently.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do anything with him, I just wanted to dance…"

"I know," he said gently.

"Then everything went…I don't know…" she paused, waiting, but he didn't say anything. She braced herself for anger, or resentment, something…

He smiled and held her closer.

"I forgive you," he whispered.

She looked up at him, and he stroked her face. She smiled.

"I want to show you something," she whispered. He nodded, sliding off of the edge of the window and standing. She backed up a little and opened her kimono timidly, revealing her black underwear and the beautifully completed double slash tattoos framing her waist.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, lifting his hand to touch them. Katana closed her eyes as he pulled her nearer, letting the gown slip softly to the floor. He traced them with his fingers, his warm hands stroking her skin. She trembled at his touch as he moved higher, wrapping his arms around her waist and sliding them against her body.

"My promise to you," she said quietly.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, his voice soft.

She nodded, "I am yours…"

"Forever."

"I want more," she said hesitantly, "but-I wanted permission-"

"You have it."

His lips descended upon hers in a sensual kiss. Their minds touched, and joined, and she felt herself falling into him. She could feel his love for her, an overwhelming rush of emotion. It would have scared her if she did not have the same spring of love for him. It felt so…right.

Carefully, almost fearfully, Katana placed her arms around his neck. He held her gently, without breaking the kiss. His hands explored her body in ways they never had before.

'Are you afraid?' his voice was in her mind, brushing it like moth wings.

'Yes.' She answered truthfully, not daring to lie to him. Not when they were so much apart of each other.

'Don't be,' his voice blew against her, as soft as his lips on hers. He held her close, as he lifted them gently from the ground. She layed against him, floating from the room out into the night. He wrapped himself around her to shield her body against the cool air.

'Where are we going?' she thought silently. They floated over rooftops and houses, above the tops of trees, into the clouds. Sesshomaru did not look away from her as they soared higher, warming her body with his own.

'Close your eyes…'

She did, letting the feel of the wind surround her and bear her higher. Away from her window, through the billowing clouds, everything covered in warmth and beauty. They broke through the top and she felt the vapors swirl around them. They danced on the snow-white mist below them, as if nothing in the world mattered anymore.

'Look…' he whispered softly into her ear. She opened her eyes, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she did. A glowing white orb lit the night sky, full and bright. The moonlight shined over them, causing their soft trail of mist to sparkle behind in the form of a heart. It glowed bright and crimson on the opaque clouds below.

'It's beautiful…" she sighed, resting against his shoulder. He smiled softly, stroking her face and letting his fingers trace over her lips.

'Like you,' his voice wrapped around her, softer and gentler than it had ever been before. With the full moon shining above them, she felt safe and calm. Nothing in her life had ever been so perfect.

'Happy anniversary, Katana…'


	9. Chapter 9

His warm body was wrapped around hers, holding her closer beneath the blankets. Sighing, Katana rested against him again, feeling that warm tingling sensation of righteousness. How could she have ever turned from him, when he was all she had ever wanted? He slept soundly, the muscles of his body burning with their own aura. His strength had returned, or most of it, and she could sense his power again. This was her love; he would give her anything, so long as he could have her. She never thought she would see him in her world, and now that she had, it felt as if he had always been here. So strange…

The sun was coming up slowly, heating them with its early rays. She was supposed to be going to church soon, but she wanted to stay with Sesshomaru. Still, if she didn't show then her 'mom' would know something was up.

Katana climbed out of bed sadly, reluctant to leave his side. He didn't stir, but they both felt a longing. There was something missing…

She took a rushed shower and dressed. If she hurried, she could get to eight o'clock service and be back before he woke.

"Oh, Naomi sweety, I thought you weren't going to make it!" Mrs. Sullivan, her old Sunday School teacher walked over and hugged her. She smelled faintly of baby powder.

"I wouldn't miss it," Katana said smiling. She really did like coming to church, but today she felt in a hurry to get back home.

"I saw your mother just the other day," said Mrs. Sullivan ardently, "she was telling me just how well you're doing in school. She's so proud of you…"

Katana nodded patiently, knowing that Mrs. Sullivan had probably been waiting to say this for a very long time.

"Now where's that brother of yours? Sean, right?"

"Yes ma'am, he has to work on Sundays," she didn't know why she lied about Sean's activities, but it seemed right.

"Oh well, you'll just have to bring him to bible study, won't you? I was just having a chat with Doris about starting a young men's class and I just know he would love to come…"

"Excuse me, my mom's calling me," Katana smiled politely and Mrs. Sullivan nodded, turning to tell her idea to the nearest deacon. He looked rather rushed to get away as well.

"Naomi, over here!"

Paiton called her over to the youth section. Katana was surprised to see Jayme sitting next to her.

"Where's Kelly?"

"Bathroom," Paiton scooted over to make a spot and Katana sat next to her. The church wasn't very full this early in the morning, so service would probably be short lived.

"What's going on today?"

"Choir rehearsal, remember?" Paiton sat up quickly while her mom walked by, then relaxed, "We have to go right after offering."

Katana looked confused for a moment, then she said something that is definitely not appropriate in church. Jayme gasped, then covered her mouth to keep from doubling over. Paiton was shocked stiff.

"Um, did I say that out loud?"

They both nodded silently.

Katana shrugged, "Oops!"

They laughed loudly, and a few of the elders turned around to shush them.

"What was that about?" Paiton asked, still stunned.

"I forgot about rehearsal," she said quietly, "I could've stayed at home with Sesshomaru…it was so warm and…"

"Comfy?"

"Yeah…"

Jayme looked at them for a moment, before getting up and walking purposefully out of the sanctuary. She passed Kelly on the way.

"Better go get her," Katana said. She got up and Paiton followed. Kelly looked confused, then grabbed her bag and went with them.

"What did I miss?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Just Kat cussing in church…"

"What?!"

"Shh!"

They walked out of the sanctuary quietly and caught up with Jayme at the top of the stairs. She walked past the bathrooms, heading into what had been the old sanctuary before the renovation. This was where they held choir practice, but it was empty until after offering. Jayme lounged on a chair and closed her eyes.

"What's up Jay?"

"Youko knows how Sesshomaru got here," she mumbled, "but he can't believe he was willing to risk it."

Katana looked taken aback.

"Risk what?" she asked quietly.

"Looks like he used old magic, but it's incomplete." Jayme sighed, "Like in potions, he had to guess the final ingredient to make it complete. It was a dangerous stunt, he could have been killed."

"And Youko knew about it?"

"Hell yeah…" Jayme looked up and shrugged, "he told me about it last night. I asked him before not to do anything dangerous to get here, unless there's no other choice. That's why he didn't try it,"

"Well, I'm definitely going to kill Sesshomaru for trying it…"

"Just ask him for the final ingredient before you do," Jayme folded her arms under her head and relaxed. Kelly and Katana sat on the row in front of Jayme, Paiton layed down in front of them against the back of the chairs.

"Is Youko sure about this?"

"Mm hmm…" Jayme yawned, "I don't see the point in coming to church when we aren't even in service."

"Once rehearsal starts, we can ask for the songs and leave."

Katana nodded, happy for any excuse to leave early.

"Hey," she said suddenly, "what did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah," Kelly shrugged, "Once you left, we just sat around and danced for a bit. Dorian asked about you, though."

"What did he say?"

"Where'd you go," Jayme sat up and looked around, before adding, "and when were you too going to 'hook up' next."

Paiton smiled, "Don't you mean 'shack up'?"

Katana rolled her eyes at her friends. In truth, she hadn't given Silver a single thought since last night. Funny how things turned out…

"We invited him to the next rave," Kelly said.

"A cop?"

"You started it Kat," Jayme commented. Paiton nodded agreement.

"Well, he'd better not get too close to me. Not after-"

She stopped suddenly, forgetting that she hadn't told them about last night. They all looked at her, but she just shrugged it off and laid down on the seat.

"Not after last time, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…" Katana dozed off before they could question her anymore. The sun streamed down on her, like a crimson mist, or silver hair…

AN: Hey guys, sorry, had to make this short because the next chapter is one big "OhMyGod" moment, so please keep reading and enjoy more of the world of the Chronicles.

-Kat


	10. Chapter 10

AN: IF you don't like it, don't read. This gets hot. Enjoy 

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure that Katana was asleep before getting up. Her friends were downstairs, he could hear them laughing loudly. Quiet as a shadow, he opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. The dim light was perfect for a long hot soak. He removed his clothes gracefully, laying them near the door, and stepped into the pouring hot water. It ran over his skin, cleansing him, covering the heat that was his own aura. He let his thoughts drift like the drops of water, tilting his head back to let it run over his face and through his hair. He pictured Katana standing there with him, the marks on her skin nearly identical to his. He saw her eyes, dark in the dim light, a red hue to them when her emotions burned bright. His Katana…he wanted her to be with him now…and the longing in him blazed out strongly in his aura, like flames into the night. He tried quickly to control it, but it was too late…

Katana felt it, waking from her dreams, the longing coursing through her body and mind. She did not question it, but simply embraced it. Silently, she rose and left her room. The bathroom door was cracked as she stepped in, closing it behind her. The room was filled with a soft mist that heated her. She removed her clothes and set them on the floor, next to those already there. The desire pulled her towards the water, and she watched as he looked at her for the first time. He held out his hand to her and she took it, stepping into the heat and warmth. The longing seemed to get stronger, filling her with his desires. She realized now what it was. He was in heat. His body burned, and she could feel his emotions as easily as the fingers that stroked her. He watched as she reached to touch him, unable to stop herself. As she touched his body, gentle moans escaped his throat. He closed his eyes, feeling his body reacting to her, as she reacted to him. Each breath brought another, and another. His body trembled as he tried to restrain himself, and Katana watched in awe as he began to move with the pace of her hand. She stroked him gently, and he knew hat he could not stop himself any longer. She knew it too. He pressed her gently against the wall of the shower, kissing her neck. She moaned and gasped as he drew blood, his sharp fangs pressing into her skin. He licked it tenderly, his tongue like velvet, and the small marks healed over. He kissed her again, his strong arms wrapped around her body. She held onto him, unthinking, feeling the hardness of his body on her own. She could not resist him. He lifted her against the wall, forcing himself into her. She shivered at his strength, gasping again as he pressed harder. A soft cry escaped her throat, but she held onto him, unable to push him away if she wanted to. It was too late now. Sesshomaru melted into her warmly, all of his powers washing over her. In that moment, it was done, and he had taken her as his. Forever.

They lay in her bed, undisturbed by the humans below. Jamie and Kelly were in shock, and Paiton had lost her breath. Sean lay against the wall, his head in his hands.

"What was that?" he whispered. No one answered, even though they all felt it. The girls knew, Katana had been taken, but they could not put into words the essence of what had just happened. Sesshomaru's power and heat had pierced the walls and seeped into them. They felt an undeniable urge to be with someone, and had quickly separated from each other to prevent a problem. It was worse for guys, and Kelly had gone with Sean during the ordeal. She could not let him experience it alone, knowing full well that he did not understand what was happening or why. Jayme had fallen asleep and Youko had supported her through the hours of desire. Paiton had been with Hatsuharu and, though they had not lain with each other, their intimacy had been just as intense. Now, they all waited for what would happen next, and hoped that Sesshomaru had gained control of his powers enough to keep it from happening again.

"What was what?" Jayme asked, finally able to speak. The other two girls understood that it was best to pretend that it was Sean alone who had felt it. They looked at him and he put his head back down.

"Nothing," he said, "forget I said anything."

Jayme got up and left. The sound of her engine seemed to snap Paiton out of her daze and she, too, felt the urge to go. Kelly followed, leaving Sean alone in the room to endure whatever happened. They could not risk being around if Sesshomaru's powers surged back, for they all knew that they could not survive such an attack again.

His power pulsed through her body like a heart beating into her. Katana sighed as she felt him stirring again, his body like that of a machine. Sesshomaru paused and looked at her, and she saw that he was sorry for such a brutal attack on her. She nodded, knowing that he could not stop himself. It was not intentional, and so she had no choice but to allow it. In her eyes, she had never dreamed of being with him during this time in his life, when his cravings were pure, and his powers consuming. He was sorry, not for his actions, but for not warning her first. The onslaught of emotions had been overwhelming, and she had no way of resisting him. Her body did what he wanted, fulfilling his desires as best it could, and she stood close by, feeling it all. And worse, it seemed to grow stronger as the night went on. He went deeper, held her longer, and she cried out louder with each passing.

He tried now to ease himself out of her gently, feeling the desire return the moment he had moved. Yet he knew that she must rest for the moment. She was tired, and so he had to regain control of himself. For her sake.

Sesshomaru layed in front of her, facing away. Katana noticed that his fever rose the longer he was out of her. She wrapped herself around him, his strong back between her legs. Her arms were around his neck, and he kissed them as much as he dared. She held on tighter, feeling the heat from him rise. The longer he waited, the harder it would be to stop. She knew, somehow, that this time would be the last for now. But soon, he would be filled with the strongest passion of all. A chill ran through her body as she realized what was about to happen, but she had to be strong. She knew no woman had ever survived a heat such as this. She had to be strong, or she would not make it.

Katana felt a soft tremor run through Sesshomaru's body. She began to stroke him again, touching him gently. Another stream of soft moans escaped his throat and he closed his eyes to soften the coming storm. His body hardened against her, and Katana felt another chill run through her. He turned to face her, his golden eyes misted with his pain. He kissed her and whispered to her.

"Try to relax," he said softly, "it will…ease the pain…"

She nodded, as he slowly guided himself in. She gasped as her sensitive body was once again overcome with his passion. Once released, he could no longer hold back. Blinded, Sesshomaru pressed her legs wider, thrusting himself into her young body. He went harder and faster, and sharp pains ripped through her. His sharp claws dug into her back, and he slashed at her thighs. She begged him to stop, burning with his heat, her vision fading. She couldn't scream, her voice had gone with the last breath that he had whipped from her lungs. The moans that escaped her mixed with the howling in her ears. A glow surrounded them, pulling them down into the waiting darkness.

It ended as suddenly as it had started. Sesshomaru's release was inside her, and he had stopped moving. They layed together as a cool wind blew over their fevered bodies, carrying tales of what had happened out of the window and through the night. Sesshomaru held onto her tightly, and she buried herself in his strength, shivering. She cried silently, hot tears, of the pain still coursing through her. They could not meet each other's eyes. He lay in shame of what he'd done, no longer filled with the wild desire that had controlled him moments ago. He held her, surrounding her with his love and concern.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. The pain in his voice was enough. It was no longer cold, but soft, and so sad. It was tormenting him, and he could not let her see him this way. Not after what he had done to her, what he had put her through.

He started to rise, and at that moment, Katana reached for his hand. She held it, and for the first time, he looked at her. He saw the forgiveness in her eyes, the desire for an intimacy that only he could give.

"Don't go…"

He could not deny her, laying against her warm frame. He whispered to her, things that only he could. And he held her in silence, both of them just listening to the sound of the wind through the leaves. They layed there, more a part of each other than they had ever hoped to be. Through the night, he told her how sorry he was, and she forgave him each time. He whispered to her, again and again, just how much he loved her. Finally, he asked her what she wanted. Whatever it was, that was in his power to give, would be hers. Katana smiled softly.

"I just want you, Sesshomaru…"


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the day when a soft knock sounded on Katana's bedroom door. She rose to answer it, and felt Sesshomaru stopping her gently. He held her arm, placing his finger gently on her lips. All was silent for a moment.

"Kat?"

She nodded to Sesshomaru and he released her, stretching out on the sheets. She smiled at his beautiful figure, blending perfectly on her silk sheets.

"Kat, you in there?"

She walked to the door, but said nothing. Sean breathed deeply on the other side, and she could tell he was nervous.

"I know you're in there," he said softly, "I just want to talk to you."

She still said nothing, and he didn't wait for her response.

"Look," he slid something beneath the door. A letter. Katana picked it up, and her lungs filled with a soft scent of warm vanilla sugar. It was her favorite.

Sean seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, "I just wanted to say sorry…you know, for not listening to you…about your space,"

She nodded, forgetting that he could not see her. Sesshomaru watched calmly from the bed, wondering what this human boy was thinking.

"I'm not gonna say that it wasn't my fault, but…I dunno…" he broke off, and then his words came in a sudden rush. "I see you everyday, and I always get this urge to just be with you, but I always screw it up and do something stupid. It seems like the only time I can do anything right is when there's a door slammed in my face," he paused for breath, before continuing, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but maybe you would just be here and we could…talk or something…"

He was silent, and Katana got the feeling that he was ready to give up. She looked over at Sesshomaru, and he shrugged, something that she had never seen him do before.

"If you must," he said softly. Smiling, Katana spoke through the door.

"Is that all you want?" she asked quietly.

Sean's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, "Yes."

"Everyday?"

"Whenever you want," he voice trembled with excitement.

"Tomorrow then," she stroke the space between them fondly, "Five o'clock."

"I'll be here," he paused, then pushed his hair back like he always did when he was pleased with himself, "thanks a lot Kat."

He walked back to his room, and they heard muffled shouts of happiness. Even Sesshomaru had to smile at the effect that a moment had on such a confusing person. Katana leaned against the doorframe humming happily. She hadn't understood her brother before, but now maybe they would have the chance to know each other again. She smiled at the thought of bringing him to church with her, or of not being ashamed to introduce him to her friends. Or even to Sesshomaru…

She paused and noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her. She felt herself flush; his gaze was so strong sometimes. He tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"What?" she asked, timidly.

"You're fond of him," he said. Katana was taken aback, and thought of denying it. But she realized that he was right, she _was_ fond of Sean.

"I…didn't realize…" she looked away from his piercing golden eyes, but they remained on her. He knew how this made her feel, yet he didn't stop staring.

"Sesshy…" she bit her lip, as he held her gaze once again. He drew her to him, and she sat next to him on the bed. His face betrayed no emotion, it was all held in his eyes, blending together into those golden irises.

"What?" she whispered.

He said nothing, and she couldn't bear it much longer. She could not make him speak, so she placed her hand over his eyes, scarcely touching him. His eyes closed under her touch, and his hand rose to her cheek.

"Do you mind if I see him?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, his eyes still closed, and kissed her intimately. A deep feeling stirred inside them, that feeling of righteousness, even stronger because of the connection that they had shared. The longer they were together, the stronger it became. But for the moment, a reminder would suffice. He pulled away, content.

"That's all I care about," he said softly. Katana smiled, and Sesshomaru returned it warmly.

AN: Sweet moment, I think when I wrote it, it was just an added moment between Kat and Sean, just to pull you a bit more into his mindset. Probably won't be changing it, just cause I like it lol. Anywho, love to read reviews and comments, so send some!! More review means more chaps ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Kat, get down here! And bring Sesshomaru!"

Jayme yelled up the stairwell, her tone anxious.

Katana rushed out of her room, tying a kimono around her waist as she did. When she saw that they were alone, she motioned for Sesshomaru to follow and they descended the steps. Jayme stood by the door, her hair windblown as if she had just ridden through the entire city.

"Jay, did you park on my porch?" Katana was torn between shock and awe, having tried to pull the same stunt many times before.

"There's no time for that," she gasped as Sesshomaru stepped into view and covered her eyes. Kat looked at him and smiled, before removing her kimono and handing it to him. He tied it around his bare waist.

"Better?"

"Much," Jayme let her hand drop and tried to keep her eyes on Katana, who stood in her panties.

"Did he tell you?" Jayme asked hurriedly, "Sesshomaru has to go back to his own world or he'll be killed."

Katana looked at Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes were downcast.

"...Sesshy?"

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. He said nothing, and it seemed he did not even know what to say.

"Sesshy…" she looked directly into his eyes and he met her gaze.

"That might not happen," he said finally, "as a Dog Demon, I could survive in this world, and stay here."

"But you'd never be able to go back…"

Jayme looked from one to the other, before turning to go. This was between them now.

"It is over at midnight tomorrow," she said softly, before closing the door. Katana watched her friend go, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

He hadn't wanted her to know, at least, not yet.

"Don't worry about it," he said, caressing her face gently, "I'll take care of it."

He seemed so sure… Katana nodded, knowing that it was useless to try to get him to talk. He led her back to her room, where he made up for not confiding in her from the beginning. She accepted his gift of intimacy, knowing that when the time was right he would tell her all she needed to know. Until then, things would be alright. They had to be…

"Oh…harder…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…push harder…"

Sesshomaru smiled and pressed harder, his warm fingers gently rubbing against her back. Katana sighed as her tense muscles relaxed and softened under his hands. He was so good at this…

"Better?"

"Mm hmm…"

She rolled over onto her side as he poured more oil onto his hands. The scent of vanilla and sugar had long since filled the room. The oil had been in Sean's letter to her, and it was definitely useful.

"It smells so good," she smiled, thinking, "won't it stay on your hands?"

Sesshomaru nodded, still rubbing the oil into her skin. He stroked her waist and she giggled softly.

"That tickles!" she sat up and he poked her, "Cut it out Sesshy!"

He smiled playfully, poking again. Katana hopped up, grabbing a pillow and laughing. He came at her again, moving so fast that she could barely keep up with him. She jumped back into the wall and he was there, pressing her against it. She slid to the right under his arm, and dashed for the door. Sesshomaru headed her off. She turned around and he was there again, smiling in her face. Katana dove for the door and he grabbed her, forcing her to stay down. His full weight was on top of her. Nothing she was taught could prepare her for this; there was no way to push him off. So, she improvised. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, Katana rolled him over and sat on his chest. Sesshomaru reached up and pulled her down to him, holding her in his firm grip. He kissed her and she melted, letting him roll her onto her back. She lay beneath him, the fiery light in his eyes that she had seen only once before. He kissed her again, letting his lips run over her neck and down her chest. Her breath caught as he slid lower, kissing down her chest slowly. She bit her lip, his hands running up her legs and touching her thighs. It was so soft, not like before. He traced the edge of her clit with the tip of his finger, caressing it. She moaned uncontrollably and he smiled, watching the look on her face. Katana closed her eyes, feeling herself tighten against his oh so soft fingers, and let out the breath that she had been holding as his fingers slid deeper into her body. She opened her eyes, seeing that Sesshomaru was lying against her, and that he was fully erect. His body was burning against hers with a soft heat. Their eyes met and he felt himself stirring, his finger still inside her. He smiled and pushed it in again, before slipping in another, and another. She gasped as he started to go faster, her body moving with the pace of his hand. She arched against him and reached for something to hold on to. After another moment, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Katana bit her lip again as he positioned himself over her, touching her as he never had before. She wanted him, and for the first time, she felt that it was right. She did not understand it, but nothing was telling her that she shouldn't, or that something bad would happen. Only good could come out of such a God-sent union. Smiling, Katana relaxed and let him guide her. He paused, as if to make sure that it was what she wanted. Nodding, Katana pulled him closer and they kissed, surrounded by the feeling of righteousness inside them. Nothing could go wrong.

"Freaking heck!" Katana layed face down on the couch and Paiton sat on the chair, her legs hanging over one side.

"What is it Kat?"

"Rug burn…" she touched her back tenderly, sticking her tongue out at the laughing Paiton.

"Dare I ask how you got it?"

"I dunno," Katana stood up menacingly, "do you?"

"Nope, I'm good…" Paiton suppressed her giggles to a few fake coughs and sneezes that sounded a lot like 'I told you'.

"Come on Pai, this really hurts…"

"Well, maybe you should teach Sesshy-boy how to 'do it' on a bed."

"Bad idea," Katana stretched slowly, "I don't think I can go for another round in that ring…"

She rubbed her back a little before sitting back up, "Where's Kell?"

"Home," Paiton admired her own legs, stretching them out and folding them back down, "she went back last night."

"All the way to Toledo?"

"Yup"

"By herself?"

"Yup."

"Get caught?"

"Yup."

They laughed together, a carefree sort of sound.

"Kelly got pulled over for going over 80, but you know how she is…"

"Yeah," Katana knew Kelly had probably gotten out of it with the cop's number and an invite to the hottest party in town. Especially if the cop was a girl. They each had their own field of expertise, and hers was always ladies. Not that that made any sense, when Kelly was definitely hetero.

"So, heard from Hatsuharu lately?"

"Yeah…" a dreamy expression crossed Paiton's otherwise goofy face.

"Do I smell details?"

"NO WAY!!" Paiton crossed her arms and stuck out her lip stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll guess and you tell me if I'm right," Katana thought for a minute.

"You saw him the night Sesshy went into heat, right?"

Grudgingly, Pai nodded.

"And…did you…?"

"NO WAY!" Pai crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on, I know you wanna…"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Fine Pai," Katana got up and walked into the kitchen. She paused and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"One day, you're going to give me a heart attack," she said smiling.

She opened the fridge and bent over, looking for something, anything…

"Try this,"

Sesshomaru handed her an apple, and she bit into it. It was sweet.

"Just right," she grinned slyly, "thanks Fluffy."

He grimaced and shook his head.

"I detest that name."

"I know…" she tugged at a strand of his hair and slipped back into the living room.

"Your guy is creepy sometimes," Paiton said, "he always pops up and then disappears again."

"I know…"

"And then he's just so quiet, he never says anything other than what's strictly necessary,"

"I know…"

"And he's so freaking beautiful,"

"I know…"

"Especially when he's angry,"

"I know," Katana smiled, "and he's right behind you, by the way,"

"I know…" Paiton giggled and looked up. Sesshomaru stood over her, his head tilted back slightly, "I'm such a flirt, huh?"

"Definitely," Katana plopped down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Sesshomaru sat down, dignified as ever.

"Relax Fluffy…"

He raised an eyebrow at her blatant disregard of his emotions. She was in a rare mood today.

"What are you two lovebirds up to tonight?"

Sesshomaru turned to Katana and she shrugged.

"I'm getting my last sets from Brel, but other than that…"

"You're letting her get it finished?" Paiton asked Sesshomaru, "Are you gonna watch?"

He just tilted his head and looked from Pai to Katana.

"Whatever you want," he said quietly.

"You're such a pushover," Paiton giggled and Sesshomaru let her comment slide, rather than splitting her in two as was his desire. It would be interesting to see if humans in this realm bled like those from his own…but this was a friend. He would teach her to be more respectful later.

Katana caught his eye and smiled, struck by a sudden thought.

"Pai, can we have a minute?"

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru waited patiently for Katana to speak her mind. He didn't like to rush things anyway.

"I want to tell my mom about you," she said slowly, "I want her to come to our wedding…"

He nodded.

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I?"

A soft smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he watched her confusion. That look of bewilderment was beyond amusing, it took total focus for him to remain somewhat dignified and not laugh outright. But Katana noticed the smile and she had nothing against laughing at how silly they both looked.

"Stop it Sesshy," she said finally, "there's no reason to be so sesshomaristic."

This time it was his turn to be confused.

"To be what?" he said after a moment.

"Sesshomaristic."

He tilted his head slightly and she laughed again.

"It's a word that means like you, closed, cold, dignified-"

Her words were cut off as his lips descended onto hers. She melted at his sudden presence against her. His warm strength held her down fitting perfectly into every curve of her body. His kiss sent shocks through her like a relentless surge of electricity. He wanted her, bad.

A soft gasp made them both jump and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously, but he calmed a little when Katana pulled him back down onto her. He wouldn't ruin this moment for her, but he wondered why he had chosen such an open area for such a private moment. At any minute, someone else could walk in on them…

"Stop worrying Sesshy…"

How did she know?

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call you Fluffy for the rest of my life…"

He smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"Or I could just stop…" she smiled slyly and he raised an eyebrow. She looked down pointedly and nodded. That got his attention.

"Fine."

"No more worrying?"

"None."

She smiled as his lips pressed softly against hers. He was getting hot all over again, and his tongue was gently exploring the curve of her neck.

"Umm, can we find a bed this time?"

He smiled and lifted her from the couch.

"As you wish princess…"

AN: Yes, some very cheesed moments, but since you're still reading I'm guessing you like? Come on, tell me….please? ^-^


End file.
